Chibi-san!
by Lori Konosuna
Summary: It's the Christmas holiday, and Team 7 have just returned from a mission! After getting abandoned at Ichiraku's by himself, Naruto finds the most confusing thing ever- Chibi Itachi! As he arrives, lots of difficult challenges appear- some so bad that the world is on the edge of destruction! Can Chibi Itachi fit back into Konoha and save the world?Not yaoi! Thanks for the12000 hits
1. Christmas Eve!

**This chapter is dedicated for my best supporter, my mum! Without her, I would've never written fanfics! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! The wonderful Kishimoto created them all!**

**(But I wouldn't mind stealing Naruto and Sasuke off him…) :p**

It was Christmas Eve. Snow fluttered around the tranquil village of Konoha, the moon illuminating the gates to the village. Team 7 was returning from their long, hard mission-

"And then did you see when I punched him in the face? And afterwards, all the other ninja were like _whoa, he's scary!_" Naruto screeched excitedly to Sakura, ruining the atmosphere that I tried SO hard to create. "I swear, I am like, the COOLEST ninja ever! Believe it!"

"Shut up, you dobe. You were terrible. If it wasn't for us, those ninja would've K.O. you a long time ago." Sasuke shot him an irritated glare.

"Yeah, Naruto, Sasuke's right! Without him you're useless!" Sakura's eyes were gleaming with love for her Uchiha.

"Well at least I wasn't trembling like a total idiot! Those ninja knocked you to the ground while I was fighting for all of us!" The blonde yelled in frustration.

"You're a bad liar. I defeated them all as I'm the best. _Believe it._"

_And here they go again…time for me to leave._ Kakashi suddenly disappeared, surprising the others.

"Sensei left already? But he said he'd treat us to ramen!" Naruto whined sadly.

"It's your entire fault, Naruto! Let's go, Sasuke!" Sakura punched Naruto on the head, only then to realize that Sasuke had already left. _Awww…not fair! He left ALREADY? _She sighed to herself sadly, eventually walking home sullenly, leaving poorly Naru-Naru by himself.

"Hey! Sakura-Chan! Don't leave me all on my own!" Naruto stared after her as a leaf whooshed by. It was definitely the WORST Christmas Eve by far!

_Tug! Tug!_ A small person tugged on Naruto's arm. "What the…ARGHHHH!" He screeched as he saw who was tugging on his arm.

Emblazoned in an Akatsuki red-and-white cloud logoed jacket stood Itachi Uchiha.

But for some odd reason, he had shrunk.

"Oh my gawsh, err... Ah…" Naruto flopped to the ground in shock, a sweat drop forming on his head.

"What?" The now chibi-fied Itachi strolled towards Naruto. "You seem surprised by my appearance."

"How the heck did you get so short?" He replied. "You look so harmless!"

"I'm not short, and definitely NOT harmless, Naruto. Finally, I can capture you and steal your Kyuubi!"

Itachi tried to kick Naruto, but ended up tripping on his feet, landing face-first into the snow. Naruto stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny, Naruto. " Chibi Itachi glowered at him. "Sharingan!"

His sharingan's genjutsu failed to work on Naruto. A confused Itachi scratched his head. "It seems like I **was** cursed…" He moaned bitterly.

"Cursed? How? By who?" Questions tumbled out of the Blonde's mouth.

"Well it all started when…" Itachi started…

This was turning into a rather odd Christmas Eve…

**Here's the first installment of my new story****! I hope it's interesting! Please tell me what you think of this story-I tried to make it an original idea. Also I have plans to chibi-fi more characters soon.**


	2. Discovery!

**This chapter is dedicated to my new cousin, Chase!**

**Hi everyone! As today is Christmas Eve, I'm going to release a grand TWO CHAPTERS today! Thank you to all of my viewers, visitors and supporters. Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it!**

"So you're telling me you were walking back to your secret base when an old lady gave you a palm reading and turned you into a tiny person?" Naruto's face was contorted into a crazy expression. "How the heck am I supposed to believe that?"

"Believe it." Chibi Itachi glared at Naruto. "I don't lie. Now you have to let me stay at yours."

"ARGGGH, I swear you are just as annoying as your brother! There's no way **YOU'RE** gonna stay at MY house!" Naruto angrily pulled out some of his hair, wishing that he had left the Uchiha earlier on.

"Naruto, you have no choice but to look after me. Let's go." The Chibi Uchiha started to stroll off in a random direction.

"Hey! Itachi! Don't go ordering me about! I'll only let you stay tonight if you say thank you like a good boy!"

Itachi stopped in his tracks. Naruto realized this sudden lack of movement from Itachi and started to panic.

"Hey...err, Itachi... Don't you dare try-? AGHHH!"

Poke! Naruto screamed just as Chibi Itachi poked one of his eyes with a shrunken kunai knife.

"Augh…Itachi! That hurt!" Naruto then went completely crazy, by thrashing and rolling on the snow.

Chibi Itachi slapped his palm onto his forehead in frustration. "Sharingan!" He sent the blonde into a deep sleep.

_I can't believe that this idiot is going to look after me…_ He sighed as he dragged Naruto away to his (Well, now their) house.

Except Itachi had no clue where Naruto lived…

_***FF to Morning! ***_

The sun rose high in the sky as everyone woke up from their deep slumber. People milled around Konoha, many shopping for ingredients for their Christmas dinners. Meanwhile, in the Uzumaki household, Naruto was enjoying a great beauty sleep until-

"Wake up, Naruto." Chibi Itachi climbed up onto Naruto's tanned ear and yelled, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Naruto leapt out of his wooden bed, his white duvet lying on the ground. "Itachiiii! I said DO NOT WAKE ME UP!"

"Well, I did. Anyway, I think you should take a look in the mirror." The raven pointed to Naruto's mirror.

_Oh noo…what's happened to me now?!_ Naruto's mind broke into a serious panic. He had to admit, though, that he felt a breeze waft through his pajamas.

_Maybe I lost weight. Or Itachi did something crazy. Or maybe… _Random thoughts spiraled through his mind.

But none of his guesses could match up to this one.

**Ooh! What **_**has**_** happened to Uzumaki-san? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love it if I can have some reviews, please as I want to know how I can improve this story! Happy Christmas eve! **


	3. Un-healable!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Yes, is the season to be jolly!****OMG I am so happy! I got my first review! Thank you! Now, did any of you guess what happened to Naru-Naru last chapter? Well, now you can find out!**

**A/N: For Christmas, I got a NARUTO CALENDAR and A NARUTO SHIPPUDEN POSTER! **

**Disclaimer: The awesome manga artist of extreme awesomeness, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto! But someday, I WILL steal Naruto and Sasuke off him!**

Naruto's face paled as he took a peek into the mirror.

"I-I'm…" He whimpered, scared.

"Go on…" Itachi was starting to enjoy this. "What are you?

"I'M A GIRL!" Naruto screeched. "AND I'VE GOT BLUE HILIGHTS IN MY HAIR!" Crazy tears spilled out of Naruto's eyes. This was definitely his WORST Christmas present ever!

"Sorry about that, I forgot to mention that the first person to care for me in this form gets their gender changed." Chibi Itachi stifled a laugh. _Hanging around with Uzumaki is kind of enjoyable,_He thought incredulously.

"WHAT IS IT?" Naruto yelled suddenly, causing the Uchiha to lose his balance.

"Ouch…I hate being a chibi." He scratched his head, annoyed at his fall. Ever since Itachi had shrunk, he had become powerless. It was annoying.

"I've got an idea!" Flashbulbs gleamed above the blonde's head. "Let's go see Tsunade-baachan!"

"But I'm Itachi. If she sees me, I'll most probably be put to death, as I'm a rouge ninja…"

"It's okay!" Naruto brushed down his new ponytails. "I've got a plan!"

"By a plan, you meant this?" Itachi sweat dropped at his disguise. He was wearing a maid costume, with a miniature grey pigtails wig and a cute, fluffy headdress.

"Yeah, um…it was the only clothes I could find! Gomenasai, Chibi-san!"

"Don't call me that." Itachi gave him a steely glare. "I'm still deadly."

And so, they raced each other to the Hokage's office, Itachi winning by a whole 15 minutes.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, Ita-chan. I can't heal you two." Tsunade pressed her hands together.

"NOOOOO, OLD HAG!PLEASE DON'T SAY THOSE WORDS!" Naruto collapsed to the ground, clutching his head in his hands. Well, now her hands.

"…" Chibi Itachi sighed, defeated. (Also known as Ita-Chan!)

"Well, then…we'll be off…" Naruto and Chibi Itachi sloped off sadly.

Little did they know that things were going to be much, much worse.


	4. Naru-chan and friends!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who read my story! Thank you for noticing my story!**

**Hello! I'm releasing ANOTHER chapter today! ^_^ I hope you all like it.**

On Christmas afternoon, the sun blared on the training grounds. An excited Naruto bounded towards her teammates, ready for a Christmas spar with Sasuke! Her ponytails fluttered across her now girly face, blue eyes bursting with enthusiasm.

On the other hand, Chibi Itachi relaxed on Naruto's shoulders, as he was being given a piggybank there.

_What's it going to be like seeing my foolish brother again?_ Itachi wondered, thoughtfully.

"Ohayo! It's nice to see you Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei! Merry Christmas!" Naruto waved happily to her friends.

Team 7 gawped at Naruto's new appearance.

_What the hell…_Sasuke's eye's widened in shock.

_Oh my…Naruto's actually a pretty girl._ Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

_That's SO unfair! Naruto's got bigger boobs than m__e! _Sakura felt her chest, feeling 100% jealous of Naruto's body.

"Um…Hi, Naruto. Who's that little person on your shoulders-Awww, he's SOO cute!" Sakura lifted up Chibi Itachi from Naruto's shoulders and cradled him in her arms.

"Let me go." Chibi Itachi sighed sadly. If he was normal size, he would've slapped that girl into the New Year.

Sasuke froze up as soon as he caught sight of Itachi. The red of Sharingan bled through his eyes.

"Itachi." Sasuke shot him a murderous glare.

"Foolish little brother…" Itachi leapt out of a now shocked Sakura's arms.

Sasuke started to tremble. He actually wanted to laugh at his cursed brother. _Wow. This is kind of funny…_ He thought.

Naruto picked up on Sasuke's brightening mood and smiled. _Maybe this training session m__ight not be so bad after all_. Naruto grinned, mischievously.

***Meanwhile!***

"This is _interesting_…" He smiled. "Looks like little Itachi's not doing so great."

This person was sitting in a dark blue cave somewhere within the fire country.

"So, shall we attack?" Another figure said, laying down papers on a glass table. "This is our chance to take over everything!"

"Not yet." A frail voice cried out. "I am the one who placed the curse on him, so I will decide when we should destroy Konoha."

"Fine then. But Konoha should get a warning to tell them that the Heavenly Warrior Ninja 7 is finally back!"

And so, the seven ninja cackled with the sunlight…

**So who **_**are**_** these 7 ninja? You'll find out soon! Please tell me who you'd like me to chibi-fi next and if you'd like me to include Sai! I like Sai, he's too funny! Have a happy holiday!**


	5. Friends and new enemies!

**Hello! Happy Boxing Day! I've got 2 reviews now! Believe it! Today has been kind of a lazy day, so this chapter may be kind of short! I'm so happy that people are viewing my story. Thanks.**

"Sasuke!" Naruto screeched as she dodged his fireball jutsu for the eighth time. Since Naruto's…transformation, she had become more agile and a lot stronger.

KAPOW! Naruto landed a fresh punch across his face. Well, almost. But, within the last second, Sasuke had grabbed her hand and sent her flying backwards.

"Grrr..." She wiped some mud off her face and lifted herself from the soft grass. _There's NO way Sasuke's gonna defeat me on Christmas day!_ As if in a flash, Naruto lunged for Sasuke, armed with the rasengan!

"Huh? CHIDORI!" Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's suddenly increased speed in shock, quickly using his chidori to come to his aid.

But Sasuke was too slow. Sitting on top of him was Naruto, her eyes happily blazing with triumph.

"I BEAT YOU! Believe THAT, Sasuke!" Naruto leaned towards him, her vibrant blonde hair wafting in his face.

Chibi Itachi was enjoying this, happily munching on some crisps.

"Good job, Naruto. I'm proud of you. But I think you should get off Sasuke now…" Kakashi-sensei was amazed by Naruto's fast development.

Uzumaki peered down at Sasuke, who was trapped underneath her. His face was a deep red for some reason.

"Get…off me…" His face was blushing so deeply, that it was a funny sight to see.

"Err…sorry!" Naruto instantly leapt off him to be struck hard in the head by Sakura.

"Be quiet, everyone. I sense trouble." Chibi Itachi lifted up a hand.

As if on cue, a load of ninja jumped out of the surrounding bushes and chucked millions of paper bombs at them.

"No way…we're outnumbered!" Naruto yelled, surprised.

Flying behind the intruders was a large, blue dragon. Seven people walked in front of the other ninja, their red eyes glowing with hatred.

"Hello, fellow ninja. We are the Heavenly Warrior Ninja 7 and we have come to kidnap Itachi!" Their leader stepped towards Chibi Itachi eagerly.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but…THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE STEALING MY NEW FRIEND!" Naruto clenched her fists. "Kakashi-sensei, I know you're not likely to help me, as Itachi is a nuke ninja."

"Actually, I will help. C'mon Team 7, let's fight." Kakashi stepped to stand by Naruto's side.

The others followed suit, startling Chibi Itachi. He had already gained the respect of 3 people.

"Let's do this. Mangekyou Sharingan!" Chibi Itachi stood in front of his new team. The wind billowed around them, leaves scattering everywhere.

The fight was on!

**Yes, there's gonna be a fight going on in the next chapter! Please review my story, as the more reviews I get, the more chapters I update sooner! Have a great day!**


	6. Chibi-justu!

**Wow! My story now has 531 views and 196 visits! Thank you everyone! You all are so amazing. Today is SUCH a lazy day; I've just been boring and sat on the sofa. Now, here's the 6****th**** installment of my new story! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: For some reason, I don't own Naruto. The cool Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**A/N: I kind of made up new names for their jutsu and changed their effects! Sorry! **

The ninja ran towards Team 7 (Itachi is now a part of that team!), grass blades running against their feet.

KABOOM! Paper bombs smashed into them all. Well, not exactly!

The kage bunshins dissolved into a puff of smoke.

"You should watch your backs!" Naruto yelled, as she sent a swift kick to their heads, sending a heap of them to the ground.

"Chidori!" The size of Sasuke's chidori suddenly increased, piercing multiple enemies.

Meanwhile, Chibi Itachi was surrounded by extremely tall enemies. He sighed, annoyed by his lack of luck. _Unless,_ _I…._He suddenly realized that he should make his own jutsu!

As if a flash of inspiration hit him, Itachi widened out his arms and rushed towards a tree. Amazingly, he leapt so high that he reached the top branch.

"Chibi-jutsu: Cannonball of shortness!" Black chakra burst out of him as he shot back down to the ground, striking almost all of them.

A large pile of ninja were laid on the grass, all of them unconscious. Chibi Itachi dusted his hands as if it was easy work and went off to find the others.

"!" His eyes widened as he saw who the others were fighting. The Heavenly Warrior Ninja 7 had combined to form one HUGE monster!

THWACK! Sakura's chakra punch was deflected, sending her crashing into Naruto!

Sasuke and Kakashi had their hands full with trying to get rid of the monster's tails.

Then it all fell into place. They weren't fighting just any monster.

It was a look-alike of a tailed beast!

**I hope you like my chapter! At the moment, my goal for this story is 10 reviews! So here's a huge thanks for ramen-luver101 and faceless killer for being the first to review! Happy holidays! Dattebyo! **


	7. Victory!

**Amazing…I'm going to cry tears of happiness! Thank you to all of my reviewers, favorites, followers, viewers and visitors! So I was thinking... would you all like it if there was more chibis?! Then Itachi wouldn't have to feel so lonely. Now, in this chapter, a certain handsome beast is going to join in the fight!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! All characters are from Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the Heavenly Ninja Warrior 7!**

The look-alike tailed beast swung its tails so hard that he sent the ninjas all bashing into one another. They had been fighting it for 3 hours, but still had ZERO luck at landing even one blow on it.

"Why can't we attack this thing? It's as if it has some barrier on it!" Uzumaki whined, annoyed.

KERSPLASH! Loads of water came hurtling out of the beast's mouth, drenching them in deep water.

Kakashi escaped just before the waves could take him down as well, which was a smart idea as the water had transformed into a large bubble, imprisoning them.

"You can spurt out water? Just what sort of monster have you all metamorphosed into?" He was shocked by the immense level of mastery it must've taken to turn 7 people into such a dangerous thing.

"We are now the 20-tailed beast. You cannot defeat us; so hand us the chibi!" It roared, angrily.

"I'm not sure about that." Kakashi ran up to the monster with his lightning blade and managed to scratch the barrier!_ Ah…so that's how it works._ He smirked.

Meanwhile, within the bubble, the 4 ninja were plotting a way to escape.

"I've got a great idea! Let's break through with brute force!" Naruto clenched her fists, ready to attack.

"You are SUCH an idiot!" Sakura slapped Naruto across the face.

"Sakura, don't do that to Naruto. Her idea could actually work, you know." Sasuke gave her a steely glare. He was irritated enough already, and Sakura just made it worse.

Chibi Itachi was oddly quiet. He was pawing the bubble, occasionally pressing his ear to it.

"What are you doing, Ita-kun?" Naruto divided his attention away from Sakura.

"This bubble is made up from chakra. So if we all feed it our chakra, it'll explode."

They all gawped at the chibi's smartness. It seemed like they had forgotten that Itachi was older than them, after all.

One by one, they laid their hands on the wall f the bubble and concentrated deeply.

POP! The bubble exploded with black, blue, pink, dark purple and orange chakra zooming out of it. The chakra mass hit the beast's barrier, snapping it in half, which lead to an even bigger eruption.

Glass shards littered the ground, looking like diamonds. Two figures leapt through the skies.

"How could you start a fight without us? We're your forever youthful friends, after all!" Two voices cried out as they landed on the grass with a thud, causing everyone to sweat drop.

Decked in the eternally youthful color of green stood Rock Lee and Maito Gai! But, for some odd reason, they were wearing tutus and swan lake headbands.

"Hello, bushy brows and even bushier brows! So are you here to help us fight this monster?" Naruto pointed at the tailed beast.

"Who are you, sweet flower? You look even more eternally beautiful than my dear Sakura-Chan!" Rock Lee happily kissed Naruto's hand.

"Hey, Lee… I'm actually Naruto…" She sighed. "I was turned into a girl the other day."

Rock Lee's jaw swung open. "GAI-SENSEI, NARUTO'S A GIRL!" He yelled.

But Lee's yells were unheard as Maito Gai was trying to put a miniature pair of green Lycra tights on Chibi Itachi.

Sasuke was really enjoying the moment, not even thinking to help his brother.

The beast looked infuriated, as everyone was ignoring it by engaging in their own conversations.

Its anger didn't last for long, though, because Naruto flew into the air and decided to use a new jutsu.

_This move should do the trick! _Her ponytails fluttered by her sides. "It's time to unleash my winged ponytail jutsu!" Waves of wind shot out of her ponytails and sliced through the air. It hit the monster's back, sending it to the ground.

"Ballerina dancers of youthfulness!" Maito Gai and Rock Lee spun round in circles so fast it caused a tornado that punched right through the monster.

Sakura gave the monster a powerful punch, breaking its jaw.

"Chibi jutsu: Mega sun explosion!" Chibi Itachi made some hand signs and then barreled a load of firework shaped chakra into it.

A striking boom then shook the forest and the monster flew into the air.

"It's flying." Chibi Itachi stared at the sky.

"And it went blasting off again!" Naruto smiled happily.

They had just conquered an unbeatable enemy!

**Finally! The Heavenly Warrior Ninja Seven arc has ended. This chapter ended up being really long.**

**Now, in the next installment, more people are going to find out about Chibi Itachi and meet the girl version of Naruto! Goodnight, everyone! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Barbecue!

**Thank you everyone! We have almost reached the 10 review mark and have surpassed the 1000 views mark! Now, in this chapter, some MORE chibis will be introduced! **

**A/N: This chapter may be kind of short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! The super-cool Masashi Kishimoto does!**

Much to Naruto's dismay, the gang went off to eat at Yakiniku Q! Outside the doors of the restaurant they heard many crashes and explosions and then a large yell.

"I'M NOT FAT!" The voice screeched angrily. "I'M JUST PLEASINGLY PLUMP!"

"Sempai, what's he going to do?" A childish voice wondered.

Chibi Itachi sighed to himself. That annoying voice seemed oddly familiar.

"Hello everyone! How are you all?" Naruto burst open the entrance of the shop and was greeted by having a piece of beef thrust in her face.

Sitting on a low rise table was Neji, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata and everyone else. They were all gathered for a festive barbecue!

"We wish a Merry Christmas to you also!" Some of them smiled at the stranger with ponytails. Others looked shocked and freaked out.

"Who are you?" Ino looked jealous by the new arrival's beauty. "And what's that thing on your shoulders?

"I'm Naruto and he's Itachi! Somehow, I got turned into a girl recently!" Naruto pointed to himself and his new friend.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. Beware of me."

Everybody's jaws hinged to the ground.

"OH!" Hinata fainted, making everyone panic.

"WHAT THE…?" They all cried in unison.

And so, they all had a great time. The group enjoyed cuddling Chibi Itachi, causing Sasuke to feel really left out. The girls kept on shooting daggers at Naruto, envious of her chest.

"What bra size are you, Naruto-Chan?" Ino finally spoke the thought that had been haunting her for the past hour.

"Um…I think I'm a 34F!" Naruto gave her an innocent smile.

All of the boys suddenly went into a large choking fit. That was a big surprise!

BOOM! Five cloaked figure suddenly rushed in the room and jumped on the table.

"Hey, Ita-Chan, are those ninjas your friends? They're chibi, just like you!"

Itachi face palmed when he caught sight of them.

The Akatsuki had arrived-in chibi form!

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of bad! But I hope you'll continue to read it!**

**Lori Konosuna xx**


	9. Akatsuki!

**Hooray! It's 2013 and we are now at Chibi-san! Chapter 9! Oh my… I have finally got 10 reviews, 5 favorites and 9 follows! I feel SO grateful for all of your support. Please continue to read my story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, though!**

**Warning: Pein is VERY OC in this chapter! Actually, I think everyone might be… :)**

"Hey, un! Are you alright, yeah?" Deidara suddenly broke the awkward silence with his loud voice.

"I'm fine, thanks." Chibi Itachi felt like either chucking his newly Chibi-fied friends into a river or falling into a hole. Annoyance tore through his earlier expression of peace.

"Hey, Ino! Doesn't that blonde-haired chibi look a lot like you?" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Shut up, billboard brow! Don't be rude just because your hair is _so_ out of style."

Before Sakura could even reply, the leader of the Akatsuki walked further in front of the table.

"Itachi. It is time for us to return as we have finally located you again. Say goodbye to your friends from Konoha." Chibi Pein had a superiorly serious frown on his face.

"NO!" Naruto shook the table as she shot to her feet. "At the moment, I'm looking after him, so back off!"

Everyone gasped in shock. Naruto just talked down to Pein, their leader!

"A foolish commoner like you cannot talk down to a God like-ARGHHH!" Pein tripped up on a rather large piece of beef, sending him crashing into Naruto's glass of water.

"Are you sure he's a God?" Naruto stared at her drink in confusion. It seemed like more Chibis seemed to run into his life with each passing day.

Meanwhile, all the other ninja was crying with laughter. Konan just stood there, calmly, with not a single hint of laughter on her face.

"Pein fell!" Hidan laughed so hard that he ended up choking on his spit.

"Pfft!" Hinata blushed while slightly giggling into her jumper.

Pein eventually got himself out of the glass, his face now a deep purple.

"Well, Itachi…as it seems that you have no intentions of coming peacefully, we'll fight to bring you back!" Pein yelled, stunning everyone into complete silence. "We'll show you that the ninja of Konoha cannot protect you as well as us!"

Everybody sweat dropped. It seemed like they had all been piled into another fight!

**Hope you liked this chapter! Also, it isn't determined yet if the chibis will live will Naruto or not! Have a good night!**


	10. Battle!

**We are now on CHAPTER 10! Wow! This has been such a fun journey so far. I thank all of you so much for reading this story! Please continue reviewing, viewing, favoring and following my story **_**Chibi-san!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I'd fill it with Chibi characters! :) **

"Everybody, are you all ready and prepared?" Kakashi raised a hand above his head to gain the gang's attention.

Yes, the Chibi Akatsuki and the Konoha shinobi were going into battle so then they could get Itachi.

Chibi Itachi groaned at this fact. Why couldn't he just stay in Konoha? He had only been there for less than a day-and enjoyed his life a LOT more.

"You will eat our dust!" Pein growled. He thought that his team might be in for a chance, as they were doing a 5 vs. 5 ninja showdown!

"On team Chibi is Pein, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Hidan!" Kakashi announced randomly. Maybe he was starting to enjoy the role of being a presenter.

"On team Avenger Ramen Shadow Fangirls are…Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata." Itachi was SO bored. The last thing he wanted to watch was his team all losing.

"BEGIN!"

Grass blades shot in the air as the ninja began to run towards each other.

"Hi!" An annoyingly squeaky voice chortled happily. "Taste this! Tobi sweeties no jutsu!" Golden glitter shot from Tobi's hands, hitting the ninjas in the face and getting in their eyes.

"Good one, 'un!" Deidara joined in by chucking a clay bomb at them. It barely worked, though. All that shot out of the bomb was a puff of smoke, making poorly Deidara cough.

Sakura lifted him up in her arms. "I defeated you, you lose! Kakashi-sensei, give my team a point!" She smiled happily to herself. Maybe she wasn't useless, after all!

"Hmm?" Kakashi hadn't even been watching the action. Instead of being a proper presenter, his face was buried in that stupid _Icha Icha Paradise/Make out paradise book_.

Sakura sweat dropped at her weird Sensei. _When will he stop reading porn…?_ She wondered.

On the other side of the fight, Naruto had already knocked out Pein and Hidan with her new and improved 'Super Sexy jutsu'!

"Argh!" Blood came gushing out of their noses as Shikamaru smartly then controlled their shadows.

***½ an hour later…***

Team Chibi laid sprawled out on the grass, each and every member battered and bruised.

"Team Avenger Ramen Shadow Fangirls win. Congrats, you all get to keep Itachi within Konoha!" Kakashi gave them the thumbs up, even though he REALLY wasn't interested.

Chibi Pein got up to his feet and helped his team up. He hadn't lost a battle in a long time. Though he had failed to bring Itachi back, he was willing to ask him one more time. But this time, with the help of his comrades.

"Itachi. Come back with us. We need all of us to stay together now that we're chibis." His face seemed determined.

"I refuse. Naruto is looking after me well." Itachi seemed equally determined.

"But Itachi-sempai…we're all one team!" Tobi pleaded.

Naruto watched the Akatsuki plead with Itachi and got a great idea.

"Fine, then. If we can't convince you, we might as well leave…" Kisame huffed, sadly as the Akatsuki started to clear off into the pink, yellow and sea blue sunset.

"Wait!" Naruto called out to the Akatsuki Clan's retreating (and extremely short) backs. "It's too dangerous for you all to leave! I've got a great idea!" She yelled, her ponytails bobbing with enthusiasm.

"What's your idea, 'un?" Deidara was the first to turn around, the others following.

"Oh. You'll see!" She held a finger to her lips as if it was a secret.

"Naruto…why?!" Itachi screeched as he watched the rest of the Chibi Akatsuki ruin Naruto's house.

"Because…I've always wanted a family. And they wouldn't have been able to last long in their chibi forms!" She smiled happily at them.

And that was how the Akatsuki ended up living in Konoha!

**I hope this chapter was okay! Have a great day, everyone!**


	11. Happiness!

**Hi everybody! Thank you for reading **_**Chibi-san! **_**Chapter 10! This chapter will be more relaxed, as it is to show the atmosphere of Naruto and the Chibis' daily life. 15 follows?! I can't believe it! All of you are so kind! With this support, I feel like I could reach the stars. Thank you all ever so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! :( But it would be so cool if I could!**

**A/N: Today I watched Fruits Basket! I love watching it because Tohru and the others are so amazing :)! **

Sunlight blared through the blinds of Naruto's house, showing the many piles of mess that had developed since the chibis had all moved in. At first, she constantly got annoyed with them and their stupid antics, but then happiness took over those emotions. She was just grateful to have a family with her now-

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU SPILT MY RAMEN!" Naruto exploded, chasing Kisame and Hidan with a spoon, destroying the happy image I had created for the readers.

The truth was if you even thought of Naruto and the Chibis of being a family, then they were a PRETTY dysfunctional one. Naruto sighed at that, annoyed. She would've thought that they had finally started to all work together.

"Don't worry, Naruto-sempai!" Tobi trilled happily. "Tobi-san and Itachi-sempai are making breakfast!"

_If only the rest of the family was as helpful as Tobi and Itachi…_ Naruto thought grumpily, while twirling her blonde ponytails._ Now it's time for me to-_

DING DONG! Naruto's doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Hidan dumbly decided to cut the door in half with his weapon. Chibi Itachi sweat dropped at Hidan's failing attempts and in one swift move, he opened the door.

"Hey everyone-AWWW he's SOOOO cute!" Somehow bursting full with energy, Sakura ran in the house and grabbed up Pein, Deidara and Sasori in her arms, suffocating them all.

A laid back Kakashi and Sasuke trailed behind her.

"EH?" Naruto was really confused. Why was her team visiting her on New Year's? "Why are you guys here? You are supposed to be celebrating the New Year, dattebyo."

"That's why we're here." Sasuke replied.

"We're all celebrating New Year's together. We are a team, aren't we?" Kakashi added.

Naruto and the others all smiled (well…Pein and Konan didn't.).

"ALRIGHT! This is gonna be FUN!" She screamed as they all ran out of the door.

This was definitely by far one of the happiest moments of their lives!

**Gomenasai! This chapter was kind of boring, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! In the next chapter, things get serious again! Have a good night!**


	12. Kidnapped!

**Arigatou, everyone! **_**Chibi-san!**_** has reached over 2000 views! It makes me so happy to see my story progress even further. Now I have something important to write! As today is the last day of my holidays, I must tell you that I won't be able to update as often anymore! :( Hopefully, I'll update every 2-8 days, if lucky! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto *sobs* but one day I will!**

It was a great day. The team and the Chibis were all having an excellent time at Ichiraku Ramen, gulping down bowl after bowl!

Somehow, Sasuke and Naruto had a ramen eating contest and both ended up vomiting over Sakura. That was definitely the freakiest moment of her life. Shocked to the bone by what Sasuke had done, she didn't even have enough confidence left to beat up Naruto!

"Hey, Sakura-Chan…I'm sorry!" Naruto twirled her ponytails. "But actually…your outfit looks cooler now that it's got splashes of green on it!" That was Naruto's failed way of trying to make her feel better.

"You…IDIOTTTTT! You're gonna die!" Sakura kicked Naruto's head.

"Should we help them?" Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"Hn. It seems like Naruto's getting help already."

And Sasuke was right. Tobi was now being cuddled by a sobbing Sakura, while the others stood in front, protecting Naruto.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. _Where has Itachi gone? _She started to panic. She had left poorly Itachi behind at her house!

"Um…guys…I'll see you later! I've got to go!" Stricken with grief, Naruto hurried back to her house. How could she leave her best chibi friend, Itachi all by himself?

SLAM! She tore open the door to her house. Inside, the house was dilapidated. Wreckage lay across the house. Plates were shattered all over the floor and the window was smashed open.

Naruto searched the whole house for Itachi, but couldn't find a trace of him.

Then it dawned on her.

Itachi had been kidnapped.

**Sorry for updating so late- I hope you liked this chapter! So…where **_**is**_** Itachi now? And **_**who**_** has kidnapped him? All will be revealed in the next installment of **_**Chibi-san! 13!**_


	13. Unexpected visit!

**Hello everyone! Today is Friday, January 11, 2013 so it's a GOOD day! Thanks for still supporting Chibi-san even though I last updated on Sunday! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**A/N: I drew a picture of Sasuke the other day. It's kind of amazing and some people I showed it to seemed to like it. I think Sasuke just has that effect on people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but recently I stole Gaara off him! ;p **

Naruto slumped to the ground, feeling deflated and defeated. She had just let her second best friend get kidnapped. _Well, I can't just sit here and cry, can I? I am going to be the next Hokage, after all! _Her re-found confidence gave her a sudden energy boost as she set off to leave her house that was filled to the brim with leftover chaos and destruction.

_**Ding dong!**_ The doorbell to Naruto's house rang. _When did I invite anyone over? _She thought curiously to herself. A visit was the last thing she needed when she had a mission to go on!

The muffled voices continued to speak to one another until they seemed to walk off. _Okay! Now I can leave! _Naruto hurried to the door, her long blonde pigtails flying around her. But the visitors hadn't left yet.

KABOOOMMM! The door exploded into millions of pieces, shooting in the direction of Naruto's face. She dodged them all with surprising ease.

"Hey, un! What was the deal with leaving us all behind?" Deidara and the other Chibis all put their hands on their hips, disappointed with Naruto . Standing above them was Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke….WAIT, was also Gaara, Temari AND Kankuro standing there too?

Naruto's mouth widened. She hadn't seen the sand siblings in AGES! (I think the sand siblings are SOOO COOL- especially Gaara!) "HEY, EVERYONE! HI GAARA-KUN! I haven't seen you in AGES!" She exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Gaara gave Naruto a blank stare.

"When did a girl replace Naruto?" Temari gave the girl a suspicious stare.

"So…are you Naruto's girlfriend or what?" Kankuro seemed oddly interested in her,

If only he knew the truth.

"Look, you guys…I'M NARUTO! I got turned into a girl the other day! Anyway, Chibi Itachi just got kidnapped!" She burst.

Gaara's eyes widened. Kankuro's heart slightly broke. And Temari had no idea what to do.

It was definitely the start of a weird new year.

**I hope this chapter is alright. Now, I have a question to ask. Do you think I should stop Chibi-san in the next 3-5 chapters or should I continue it? Actually, I'm going to make this into a poll. Please check my profile and vote in my poll! :)**


	14. The preparation before the storm!

**Hey everyone! So, now I've got 18 reviews, 10 favorites and 18 follows! My new goal is to reach 25 follows and 20 reviews! Thank you so much to all my readers. Also, I have a poll on my profile asking when I should end **_**Chibi-san!**_** So please tell me what you think! Wow…we're on chapter 14! :)**

**And thanks also to Guest for that fun review. I guess Itachi does have LOTS of sass and cuteness, doesn't he! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But maybe, someday…I will be able to turn the entire cast into chibis! **

"Hey, guys…I have bad news to tell you all. Chibi Itachi was kidnapped." Naruto was getting increasingly impatient with every passing second. She needed to save Itachi before it was too late!

Everybody then suddenly ran up to Naruto and bombarded her with thousands of questions about how Chibi Itachi could've gotten stolen and how, while the Sand Siblings just stared at them all, confused.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto shrieked, angrily. "WILL YOU HELP ME OR NOT?!"

A deadly silence then passed between them. It seemed like nobody wanted to help Naruto.

"Fine, then. I'm off!" Naruto yelled.

"Wait…Naruto-Chan…I'll help you save your friend." Gaara gave Naruto a slight smile. _Naruto's kind of beautiful now she's a girl… _He thought.

"Hn… I have many questions to ask Itachi still." That was Sasuke's odd way of signaling the fact he wanted to get involved as well.

"And we'll help clean up your house Naruto-Chan! Good luck, my dear Sasuke-kun!" A spirited Sakura dragged the moaning Chibis and a perplexed Kakashi, Temari and Kankuro into Naruto's tiny apartment.

"Hehe…Thanks, everyone." Naruto scratched her hair happily, her head lowered so then no-one could see the happy tears forming at the sides of her bright blue eyes.

"Well, let's go already, dobe. Che, Naruto, why are you crying?" Sasuke playfully hit the back of Naruto's head.

"We should go soon." Gaara started to walk. "Your friend shouldn't wait any longer."

"OH YEAH!" Naruto screamed as they set off into the sunset. "JUST YOU WAIT, ITACHI-KUN! WE'RE COMING TO RESCUE YOU!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Chibi Itachi stared down at the cold, rocky ground beneath his feet. It had only been 3 hours since he had gotten locked into this cell, but it felt as if he had been stuck there forevermore. Silver chains bound the chibi's hands to the steel walls. He sighed. Just how and when would he be able to escape this thing?

And then he caught sight of the prison keys.

_It seems like I'll be escaping sooner than I thought… _He smiled mischievously.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please continue to support Chibi-san and have a good evening! :)**

**Lori Konosuna xx**


	15. Falling!

**OH MY! I HAVE 21 REVIEWS?! This is AMAZING! From now on, I have decided to put the names of whoever had reviewed my previous chapter.**

**So, a special thanks to: Guest, ramen-luver101 and Glassstar93!**

**Please continue supporting my story! :) And, it's snowing today! ;)**

**Also, I wanted to ask you all who you'd like to pair female Naruto with. At the moment, it seems like GaaNaru is winning! :)**

Chibi Itachi smirked. He had just found his escape route. A tough-looking kunoichi was patrolling Itachi's cell, giving him an eerie glare from time to time, while safeguarding the keys that could help Itachi flee the horrible prison. Her sea blue hair hanged limply from her broad shoulders.

_That can't be a woman, can it..?! _Itachi sweat dropped as the ninja spat on the ground. _Ugh! How am I ever going to get the keys with that monster holding them…someone save me quick…!_

And so, sadly enough, Chibi Itachi had to go back into planning mode, once again.

***Meanwhile…***

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara rushed through the grass, running at an intense speed. The two guys were having a pretty tough time at trying to catch up with Naruto.

"HEY, GUYS! HURRY UP ALREADY!" Naruto yelled, annoyed. At the speed those two were going at, it might end up being too late for them to save Itachi! Naruto shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to lose a friend...not again.

"Oh shut up, dobe…" Sasuke started to say, until he realized that something crazy was going on. "Naruto-Chan…Look at the ground."

Naruto and Gaara eventually stopped running and peered at the ground.

"Uchiha…I don't see anything." Gaara gave him a confused stare.

"Sasuke-teme, I think you're going-AGHHHH!" The ground beneath them began to fall, sending Naruto and her ponytails descending towards the large hole that began to appear.

"What the…" Sasuke was sent tumbling down as well, trying to hold onto the dark green and brown trees around him. But it was no use. Both he and Naruto fell into the hole, to a place of no return…

Even though Gaara was far enough not to drop in, he took the risk and came to the conclusion that he was going to be a part of this adventure and floated on his sand into the hole.

"OOF!" Naruto crashed head-first into the ground, while a surprisingly light Sasuke fell onto a sunken tree branch.

It seemed like they had finally arrived at their destination!

**Sorry for the lazy ending. This is turning into a long arc! I'll name it 'The rescue of a small hero' arc!**

**Oh yeah, if you enjoy **_**Chibi-san**_**, then be sure to check out my new story, **_**The secrets of Uchiha's diary!**_

**Sayonara, have a great weekend!**

**Lori Konosuna xx**


	16. Fight!

**Hello, everyone. I'm really happy. Chibi-san is doing well! :) I LOVE Fridays!**

**Big thanks to:**

**Guest and akasukifangirl!**

**You are all so amazing for supporting **_**Chibi-san!**_** I hope this chapter of the crazy Chibi's story is enjoyable! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But I can continue to dream that one day, I will own it! :)**

Naruto slowly lifted up her dirt covered face. That had been the most horrible fall that she had ever experienced! Her eyes searched the terrain around her. A cave-like hall with millions of wax candles stood in front of her. She shuddered at the sight of it. _There's no way I'm going in there! _She doubted that she'd last long in that sort of a place.

"Dobe, get up already!" Sasuke kicked his rival's shin.

"OUCH! That hurt, you teme!" Naruto roared, angrily, shooting up to her feet in an incredible speed.

"Dead-last, you're not thinking of backing out already, are you?" Sasuke taunted the enraged kunoichi, causing her to slowly fume. "Because, if you do back out, then all of us will be disappointed in you. Wasn't it your Nindo Way never to go back on your word?"

Gaara looked pretty surprised. He didn't know that Sasuke could speak so much. Naruto, on the other hand, was absolutely livid!

"SHUT up! Who said that I was going to pull out from my duty? You obviously don't know me well, you idiot! Let's go, you guys!" A strong wind blew as Naruto pointed towards the prison, her arm outstretched. Her ponytails billowed in the wind.

"Finally you two have stopped flirting already. Time is running up." Gaara sighed heavily as he walked into the prison.

Sasuke blushed furiously at that comment as Naruto just stood there confused. _Did he just steal my moment? _She thought warily as she stepped in.

It was a time-consuming walk for the three ninja, as the searched for signs of Itachi's cell. They had passed by billions of prison convicts, but not a single one came in the size of a miniscule child.

"I-I'm kind of scared…" Naruto barely whispered. For the whole walk she had been utterly quiet.

Sasuke and Gaara had been enjoying Naruto's silence a lot. The two were finally given time to angst about life and think without being interrupted. For them, this mission had so far been peaceful.

But, little did they know that their quiet time would be ending in only a matter of 2 minutes…

As if in a flash, guards shot at the team from all directions, katanas and kunai knives in their hands. Appreciating their presence with great enthusiasm, Naruto clashed with the guards with a weapon of her own, the sound of metal clanging vibrating across the halls. Sasuke sweat dropped at the sight. Naruto had just defeated half of the enemy already. Then Gaara flew at the other side, the blunt part of his sword **((A/N: I know Gaara doesn't have a sword, but…I think he'd look good with one!))** sending them all crashing to the ground. Within a shot amount of time, all of the guards laid on the ground, bitter and deflated. They had just been defeated by only three ninja!

"HAHA! That was SO EASY! I swear that I was REALLY amazing out there! Maybe being a girl isn't as bad as I thought…" Naruto was back to her usual, cheery self.

"Whatever you say, Blondie…" Gaara cracked Naruto a tiny smile as they began to bicker over whose fighting skills were cooler.

"Idiots…!" Sasuke muttered to himself, shaking his head, until he caught sight of a guard armed with an axe. The guard ran towards the two unsuspecting ninja. "Look behind you!"

Naruto and Gaara swerved their heads around just in time to see the guard rushing towards them. But their reaction was to slow to block the attack…

"Naruto! Gaara!" Sasuke yelled as the enemy slammed the axe in the direction of their heads…

**Oh no! What's going to happen next? Will Naruto and Gaara be able to withstand the attack? Find out soon! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Sadness

**Hi everyone! Chibi-san 17 is here! We now have 24 reviews! :) Thanks to akasukifangirl for reviewing the last chapter! Now It's FINALLY February! That makes me happy, as the last month, I got in quite a lot of arguments! :( But that's enough about me! Enjoy chapter seventeen about the life of the much-loved Itachi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would've never left and Naruto would have millions of fangirls!**

The axe came hurtling towards Gaara and Naruto. Shocked to the bone, they tried to fight back, but the timing was wrong. Even Gaara's sand was reacting slowly to the attack…

_Oh crap…We might actually die. _Gaara thought. He was surprised and sad at the same time. He didn't want to leave the world.

He moved his head to the right, so he could get a clear look at Naruto's extremely scared but somehow cute face.

"Bye, Naruto." Gaara whispered to his best friend. Naruto was his closest comrade. For things to end this way would be terrible.

Naruto's eyes widened and started to pool with tears, until she realized the reason why they couldn't fight back.

They were only trapped in a convincingly realistic genjutsu!

"HEY! Gaara! Snap out of it! We're only caught in a genjutsu!" She gave him an award winning smile. "Let's just hope that Sasuke gets us out of this mess, though..."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, thinking that his special move could increase his speed, giving him the chance to help them in time. As soon as he activated his special move, he felt an impending feeling of stupidity weighing him down, as that person was nothing but a **mere genjutsu.**

_That stupid little blonde must be rubbing off on me…_ The prodigy sweat dropped as he placed his hands on the two shinobi. "Release!" He yelled.

Poof! The solider with the axe evaporated as Naruto and Gaara fell to the ground.

"Yes…we escaped!" Naruto took a deep breath. She was overjoyed now that it had broken! Gaara gave her a hi-five as a way of replying.

"Idiots…" Sasuke frowned at them before walking ahead. He was trying (and failing!) to not show them how relieved he was that they were okay.

"Hey! Wait up, you teme!" Naruto started to run, but stopped when she saw that Gaara was unable to stand. Smartly, she quickly picked him up and thrust him onto her back.

"Why…why are you helping me?" Gaara slightly flushed.

"That's because you're my friend, Gaara! I could never leave you behind!" Naruto cheerfully replied.

"Thanks…" He replied as the trio ran for Itachi's prison cell.

***Meanwhile!***

Chibi Itachi sat in his cell, awaiting his rescuers. He curled up into a ball as another gust of freezing cold air blew into him. Almost two days had gone by, but for the unlucky chibi it felt as I forever had passed him by.

"When…when will they save me…?" He murmured to himself softly, as memories of the good old days flooded back. He wanted to be surrounded in the warmth and kindness of Konoha again. He wanted to go and stuff his face with dango, to taste ramen once again. And most of all, he wanted to be back at Naruto's house again, where he had felt as he had fit in for the first time in a very long time…

**Sorry! This chapter wasn't one of my best! I hope it was alright! Please read, review and have an amazing day/evening, everyone! :)**


	18. Relief!

**YAYYYY! :) Chapter 18 is back! Thanks to akasukifangirl and AYF Emy! Your reviews warmed up my day. Wow…we're also in the 4000s for views! :): P I'm so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, it would be a high school drama series full of craziness!**

He waited. But there wasn't even a slight scent that could prove to the Chibi that he was going to be rescued. Defeated and lonely, Chibi Itachi sullenly rested in his prison cell, the freezing air nipping at his feet.

As soon as the guard caught sight of the cold and chilly chibi sneezing, she burst into uncontrollably stupid laughter.

"Shut it, ugly." Chibi Itachi shot her a nasty glare, stunning the guard into silence.

"Shut up yourself, midget. I can batter you into a pulp easily!" She sneered at him while analyzing her ugly, curved and yellowy nails.

Chibi Itachi smirked at her. "Let me out and I'll show you who the real boss around here is."

"I'm not THAT stupid! Wait, did you just challenge me?" She gave the chibi a sly smile. "Fine then, it's on!"

***Meanwhile!***

Another sharp pang of jealousy hit the Uchiha as he saw Naruto give Gaara a piggyback. _Why can't __**I**__ be on her back? I __**AM**____Naru-Chan's favorite __**AFTER ALL…**_He felt as if he had been rejected. Why, he didn't know.

"Sasuke-teme! Why do you keep staring at me like that? There's nothing wrong with me giving a friend some help!"

"You couldn't help anyone if you even tried. Losers are losers after all." He dumbly replied, earning a shocked stare from Naruto.

"TEME! I HATE YOU, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled angrily. "I know I'm not the most helpful girl in the world, but I do try!"

"And when did you class yourself as a girl? You're too ugly to pass off as one." Sasuke shot back stupidly.

Naruto's eyes started to slightly well at that. "Well I NEVER wanted to become a girl! So who cares if I'm ugly or not! You're so rude!"

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke sped up a bit as he carried on strolling away. He really was a terrible idiot to say such mean things to his comrade.

Naruto huffed as they now, unhappily, trudged on.

***Back to Itachi's prison cell***

BANG! The guard came clattering to the ground as a pleased Itachi stole the keys from her. _One door down, one more to go!_ The problem was that as soon as Itachi defeated the guard, another prison cell came clattering down, caging him up again. But with restored faith in his heart, this chibi was not going to go down easily.

Or so he thought.

The head of the prison came crashing in with his guards and snatched up the surprised chibi from his cell.

"What? Put me down!" Chibi Itachi hollered.

"Ha, little Chibi! You didn't think it would be that easy to escape, did you? No!" The leader gave Itachi a threateningly sadistic smile.

_Oh crap…the leader's __a complete sicko__! How am I supposed to escape this place now? _On the inside he panicked, but on the outside, he seemed unfazed. "Let me go."

"No way, little chibi! I'm going to suck out all of your itty bitty chakra so then I can finish building my machine. And then after I do that, I'm going to drain the WHOLE NINJA WORLD completely! Everyone will be destroyed and I will be the only survivor left, living in my dream hell!" He smiled excitedly at the very thought of destroying everything in existence.

"Loser. Let me go." Chibi Itachi tried to squirm away but failed.

"No, little one. Aim the gun at him and shoot when I get to one!" He snarled.

"3!" The guns made little squirting noises.

"2!" Chibi Itachi prised himself for the blow.

"O…"As soon as he was about to speak, a girl with long blonde ponytails and a boy with raven hair exploded into the room and sent all of the guards flying through the walls.

"Itachi! We're back!" Sasuke and Naruto spoke in perfect unison as guards fell in slow motion, as if they were delicate feathers.

"Hey…" Gaara waved at him.

"Great timing!" The Chibi gave them a rare hint of a smile!

**Yatta! They finally reached Itachi! Read on, guys and review!**

**Sasuke: Please don't. **

**Naruto: TEME! Support our dear Lori-Chan!**

**Thank you! Goodbye and have a GREAT day/night!**


	19. Shock!

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I deleted this chapter again! It's just that I read it over…and it was terrible! :( I hope you like the re-make of chapter 19! Also, thanks to pmiranda13, akasukifangirl and Byakusharinnegan for being the latest to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! It's a good thing I don't, or the series would never have gotten past the first episode! :)**

Relief flooded through Itachi's face. He gratefully slipped out of the evil man's grasp and landed softly onto the ground.

"That was TOO easy!" Naruto twiddled her long ponytails. "I thought there was gonna be a boss monster here or something!"

"You've been playing lots of video games again, haven't you?" Gaara smirked at Naruto.

"No I haven't! I've been training, actually!" Naruto was in denial.

"Have you really?" Itachi couldn't help but join in. Recently, he had discovered that teasing Naruto was just so much fun!

"Hey! Don't gang up on me! Well, as we have a happy ending, let's leave already!" And so, they began to set out of the prison.

Until that evil man dropped a large bombshell on them.

"If you leave this prison, not only Konoha, but the whole world will explode!" He cackled menacingly. "Are you guys as heartless that you can only care about yourselves?"

They spun to face him in shock. _Is he saying the truth or lying? _Chibi Itachi wondered. At that precise moment, he snatched the Chibi and ran off with him!

"HEY!" Naruto and the others sped after the man, surprised at his speed.

Sasuke eventually got bored of chasing him and tried to kick him in the head. Unfortunately for him, he grabbed Sasuke's leg and sent him clattering towards the ground.

"Ugh…" The Uchiha had just lost a smidgen of his pride. "What the hell are you?" He asked, as Naruto and Gaara helped him up.

"Oh…you don't need to know my name. Besides, by that time, you'll all be dead!" His white hair swayed suddenly as he turned around, Itachi caught in an inescapable death grip. "Here's my Summoning jutsu: Beast of destruction!"

A large poof of air blocked the other ninja from catching up to him.

"Great…we lost him." Sasuke snarled unhappily. But losing Itachi once again was the least of their worries. The beast they were going to fight was so deadly that it once destroyed half a country.

BOOOMM! The summoned monster landed, causing the ground to shake.

"Oh no…" Naruto gawped at the sheer size of the monster. It was unbelievable!

***Meanwhile***

The ninja sprinted to the main hall with Itachi trapped within his arm. Finally, he loosened his grip on the chibi as they arrived into a humongous hall. Inside of this was a massive machine. It looked deadly and horrific.

"That's what you'll be powering up!" The evil guy sneered. "As you will be helping me so much, let me introduce myself. My name is Vinícius Xavier. I am not only the leader of The Heavenly Warrior Ninja 7, but of the WHOLE Deep Luna organization! Thanks to you, our desires will come true!"

Itachi sweat dropped. _This guy has no idea of what true evil is-actually, he's kind of embarrassing. _Chibi Itachi had to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny? Shouldn't you be scared of me?" Vinícius raised an eyebrow. "Or are you challenging ME to a fight?"

"I am. I can't wait to defeat you!" Chibi Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. This wasn't going to be an easy fight!

The fate of the universe now rested on Itachi's cute and tiny little hands!

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please vote on my poll on my profile! It will determine who Naruto will date at the end of this story! Please review and continue supporting Chibi-San! :) xx**


	20. The beginning of the end!

**Here's the second chapter for the day! Please read! Wow…we're on chapter 20! :) I hope the fight scene is okay…**

Naruto bashed into the cave wall. It dented slightly and then broke into pieces. The sheer strength of the monster was gobsmacking! Before she could even stand up, a large hurdle of fireballs came streaming out of its large mouth. "AIEE!" She dodged all of the fireballs as she sent her rasengan into the monster. "Eat that!" The monster crashed to the ground, its white fur slightly matted. Before it could stand up, Gaara's sand tightened around its legs.

"You kids are so annoying!" The beast snarled angrily. In one quick moment, its white fur turned into steel spikes, destroying the sand in an instant. "You think I'm that easy to beat?!" It punched Sasuke right in the face, making him fall to the ground as he clutched his nose in horror. "Don't make me laugh!"

_This really isn't my lucky day… _The raven sighed.

***Meanwhile!***

Vinícius made some hand signs. He knew a move that could destroy Itachi in no time! He rushed towards the Chibi at an intense speed and yelled, "Death blow!" His hands shot right into the Chibi, sending purple sparks of electricity through him. "You're finished." He yelled.

But things weren't going to be that easy. One second, Itachi had been plunged into, and the next, he had disappeared. Cahaw! Cahawww! Crows circled above Vinícius' head. He gazed around, confused. Just WHERE had those birds come from?

Just as he let his guard drop, the crows melded together to form Itachi.

"WHAT?" His instincts were too slow to react

RUMBLE! An explosion of black chakra charged straight for Vinícius. "Chibi-jutsu: Charge of the crows!"

The attack was so strong that it bashed into the beast that was a whole mile away, damaging not only its fur but destroying its leg as well. "I'm angry now!" The beast grew ten times larger.

"Uh-oh…" Naruto just about sounded. Things were just getting worse…

**Yay! I updated a whole 2 chapters today! Please review, read and vote on my poll on my profile! Thanks, bye and have a good day/night! **


	21. Plans and strategies!

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I'm so lazy…please vote on my poll in my profile! At the moment, most people want Naruto to turn back into a guy again. If you don't want that to happen, vote! **

**Thank you to akasukifangirl for reviewing. Your reviews cheer me up!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish for it, I don't own Naruto!**

_Last time:_

_Just as he let his guard drop, the crows melded together to form Itachi._

"_WHAT?" His instincts were too slow to react_

_RUMBLE! An explosion of black chakra charged straight for Vinícius. "Chibi-jutsu: Charge of the crows!"_

_The attack was so strong that it bashed into the beast that was a whole mile away, damaging not only its fur but destroying its leg as well. "I'm angry now!" The beast grew ten times larger._

"_Uh-oh…" Naruto just about sounded. Things were just getting worse…_

Chibi-san! Chapter 21

And Naruto was right. The beast swung into the wall, sending rubble crashing towards the three very unlucky ninja. "Aw, crap!" Naruto yelled as she leapt away, Gaara clinging onto her arm. Sasuke landed perfectly beside them as they fell to the ground.

"We need a new strategy if we're gonna defeat this monster!" Naruto smartly pointed out. "But what should we do?"

"For once, I don't know…" Sasuke hung his head to the side in shame. _I haven't felt this weak in such a long time…_

"Let's create a combo move." Gaara suddenly piped up. "Now listen carefully to my method…I never repeat myself."

_Gaara's so awesome! _Naruto gleefully smiled as she listened into the greatest strategy ever invented…

_**In the tower…**_

Vinícius cried out in terror as Chibi Itachi sent strike after strike of pure chakra towards him. His plan to destroy Itachi wasn't going as easy as planned. _Maybe I should run away…_ He wondered to himself. But before he could even move a foot, Itachi had already made the hand signs for his next jutsu.

Whoosh! Itachi appeared behind his enemy and in one swift move, jabbed his fingers up his back.

"Chibi-style: One Thousand Years of Death!" Itachi whispered in a monotone voice. Vinícius shot so far into the air that he crashed into a wall. He coughed as he fell to the ground.

_That was too easy. Something's slightly off here… _Chibi Itachi thought to himself.

The bunshin went up in a puff of smoke.

In a short amount of time, Itachi then realized something scary. A sword was at his throat! Chibi Itachi let out a slight gasp.

"Rule number 1: Never let your guard down. I thought a skilled ninja like you would remember that." Vinícius cackled. "Now it's time to finish you!" He swung back his weapon to hit Itachi but was frozen in midair.

"Tsukiyomi." Itachi smirked. He now had the upper hand.

A bloodcurdling scream was then heard throughout the tower.

_**Back with the others…**_

"Okay. Let's go…" Gaara ordered the others.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Sasuke rushed towards the monster. It swerved its head at the sight of them and sprinted at an intense speed.

"Hyah!" Naruto punched it square in the face, knocking out one of its teeth, making it whimper.

"Chidori!" Then it was hit right in the stomach with the chidori, sending white fur flying all over the place!

"!" The beast clattered onto the ground, electricity crackling around its fallen form. Poof! The beast was replaced by a log, causing Sasuke and Naruto to widen their eyes in shock.

"Yarrghhhh!" The beast appeared from behind them and sunk its claws into the two unfortunate ninja. It had just defeated Sasuke and Naruto.

Or so it thought, as they disappeared in a puff of smoke!

_Yes…it seems my plan is successful so far... _Gaara smiled at the fact.

But, the battle wasn't done yet!

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to my latest follower! Have a good day/evening, everyone! **


	22. Fans and friendship!

**Hi, everyone! I'm so happy today, as this story has over 6,600 views! ;) I hope you all enjoy your day! And please vote in my poll!**

**Many thanks to Wolf579, darkhuntressxir, Itachi-sama223 and akasukifangirl for being latest to review! I'm overjoyed at the fact that you all enjoy this story! .**

**Note: I wanted to translate some of the moves into Japanese! It might not work, though!**

_Last time:_

"_Yarrghhhh!" The beast appeared from behind them and sunk its claws into the two unfortunate ninja. It had just defeated Sasuke and Naruto._

_Or so it thought, as they disappeared in a puff of smoke!_

'_Yes…it seems my plan is successful so far...' Gaara smiled at the fact._

_But, the battle wasn't done yet!_

Chibi-san! 22!

The beast swerved its head from side to side. Silhouettes of Naruto and Sasuke bounced in front of it in such a fast speed that it couldn't tell which ones were real. Realising that he had the upper hand, Gaara then took advantage of the beast. "Suna no ken! (Sand sword)" Gaara's sand shaped into a sword, as he struck the beast with the blunt side of his weapon!

Bang! It toppled straight into the wall of the cave, sending tonnes of bricks onto its head! Naruto and Sasuke then dispelled their bunshins and landed on either side of Gaara. "GROWL!" The beast whined, as it slowly helped itself out of the rocks.

"Yatta! We have the higher hand now!" Naruto clenched her fists excitedly as she hopped up and down. Sasuke was just going to correct the dobe until…

…Tenten crashed in, armed with a fan. In one move, she thwacked Naruto on the head and bellowed, "ITS 'THE UPPER HAND', NOT THE 'HIGHER' HAND, YOU IDIOT!" Naruto flew so far, that she bumped into the beast, which then destroyed the cave wall entirely. Exhausted, it went up into a puff of smoke!

Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped at the newcomer. Not only had she collapsed two cave walls, but she had also defeated the beast! "Tenten!" Naruto skipped over to her new savior. "Thank you! You helped us defeat that monster!"

"Umm…you're welcome!" She scratched the back of her head, feeling confused and embarrassed at exactly the same time.

"Let's go get Itachi now." Sasuke pointed in the direction his brother had left and began to stroll onwards. Gaara followed behind, still surprised by the day's events.

"C'mon, Tenten!" Naruto grabbed Tenten's arm, who was bewildered by what she had done. _Maybe I just had good timing... _She wondered.

**~Meanwhile…~**

Vinícius lay on the intricately decorated floor of the tower, battered and bruised. He had just been an unlucky target for one of Itachi's deadliest moves, Tsukiyomi! Said chibi stood above Vinícius, face blank and expressionless.

"I can't believe this…all of my chakra has gone and my machine has been destroyed…." He doubted that he could conquer Itachi now.

"I'm not surprised. You're weak and powerless. Now it is time for me to go…" Itachi turned to leave, his black cloak which was entailed with red clouds flowing around him.

"ITA-KUNN!" A yell broke the two out of their quiet thoughts, as a flash of blonde came hurtling towards them. "Itachi! We found you!" Naruto scooped up the chibi in her arms.

"You took your sweet time." Itachi sighed. "Let's get back to Konoha now.

"Brother." Sasuke gave his brother an odd stare as he walked up to them, while Tenten and Gaara watched over them.

"Why have you got so many friends?" Vinícius' voice caused them all to stare at him. "After what you had done, people still respect you?"

"Ita-kun has got us because he's changed his ways!" Naruto declared. "Everyone can be forgiven…" She smiled softly at her so-called enemy.

His eyed widened suddenly. _Is she serious? After all of the trouble I put them through, I can still be forgiven?_

"Come with us." Itachi leapt out of Naruto's arms and held his hand out towards Vinícius, who was starting to well up with tears.

"Fine…!" Vinícius clasped hands with the chibi. Suddenly, sunlight blared through the tower, as if marking a change in time!

"Itachi! Look what you have done!" Naruto pointed at Vinícius, who had now shrunk to become the exact same size as Itachi!

"Whoops…" Itachi mouthed, as Vinícius started to blubber and complain about his new height!

And so that day, Vinícius became the latest member to join Chibi Akatsuki!

**I hope this chapter was okay…thanks to everybody who read this! So, should I end my story in the next chapter? Or should I add in a few more filler chapters? Please have a good day/night and also R&R, everyone! :)**


	23. A dysfunctional but loveable family!

**Hello, everyone! I am deeply sorry and upset that**** I didn't update sooner! The reason why I couldn't was because I was banned from it. :( Anyway, please enjoy the very last chapter of**_** Chibi-san**_**! ****My…it's ended already! So beware! I might get a bit sentimental…**

**Thank you to akasukifangirl, Itachi-sama223 and Wolf579 for reviewing! Thank you and I'm sorry for not updating quicker. The poll has been closed! Thank you to the few voters! :)**

**Oh yeah, Itachi-sama223, I granted your request! Please tell me if I did an alright job! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! :)**

_Last time:_

"_Itachi! Look what you have done!" Naruto pointed at Vinícius, who had now shrunk to become the exact same size as Itachi!_

"_Whoops…" Itachi mouthed, as Vinícius started to blubber and complain about his new height!_

_And so that day, Vinícius became the latest member to join Chibi Akatsuki!_

_**Chibi-san! LAST CHAPTER! : 3**_

"Why the *BLEEPING*hell is a piece of*BLEEP* like him joining us?" Hidan yelled crazily, while pointing at Vinícius as if he was a curse. After discovering that Itachi and Pein agreed to let Vinícius become the lackey of the group, Hidan decided that he hated him.

"Shut up, Hidan-kun." Pein shot him an eerie glare. "Do not question my decisions."

"As if I care! I only follow Jashin-sama, so go and eat a *BLEEP*!" Hidan replied monotonously, causing an anime vein to pop out of Pein's skull.

"Oi, idiots, stop fighting already!" Naruto boomed, as she lifted herself out of bed. Ever since they had gotten back from their mission, everybody wanted to beat the crap out of each other. "Good morning!" She added, sleepily, rubbing her eyelids.

"Morning!" Vinícius chirped, while cleaning up the house. He had suddenly taken a liking for cleaning!

"Hn." Itachi was deeply interested in the magazine he was reading. Naruto could only sweat drop as a reply….

"Morning, Naruto-sempai!" Tobi happily yelled. "I've made us all breakfast, so come join us at the table!"

That very sentence made her heart swell with joy. Naruto had always wished to be surrounded with warmth and family love, and the chibis overloaded her with it! They then settled themselves down on the table and devoured the rice balls that Tobi made!

But their sparkly moment was destroyed when the window crashed. Shocked and surprised, they all spun around to see Sasuke armed with a sword, his Sharingan eyes blaring.

"Not again…" Itachi sighed. Recently, Sasuke had gotten into the habit of crashing into Naruto's house to try and assassinate Itachi, which upset everyone as the house would always end up on fire because of his annoying jutsu!

"This time I will destroy you, brother! I will get my revenge and-" Sasuke started to repeat his frustrating speech, until Naruto cut him off by punching him square in the face.

"Teme! Stop destroying my house, or I'll kill you!" Naruto clenched her fists angrily at the stupid Uchiha, ready to get in a full-blown fight!

"Dobe." His tone of voice changed, as the sun began to reach the sky.

"Huh?" _Man, look how early it is! The sun's only rising now! _She thought.

"Tsunade-sama wanted to see you all."

"Nani? Why?" Everyone inside the house turned to face them as they heard he announcement.

"Well then. Let's go, Naruto-chan." Itachi tried to help himself off the table, but ended up falling on his face instead!

They all gawped at Itachi, slightly dumbstruck and began to burst into tears of laughter! Eventually, the finally began to set off to Tsunade's office.

"Dobe." Sasuke awkwardly repeated.

"What is it?" She spun halfway around and was extremely astonished to see a small smile on his face.

"Let's have a sparring match afterwards. See you, dead-last…" He mumbled as he hopped out of the window.

_He's such an idiot…_She contemplated warmly, as the sky around her slowly became blue.

**Anyway! At Tsunade's office! :)**

"Naruto-kun, I have found the antidote on the curse that was laid upon you! Now you can become a boy again!" Tsunade declared, causing Naruto to bounce excitedly, knocking down a whole shelf of items!

"Yatta! Um, sorry about the shelf…" She scratched the back of her head clumsily, as she surveyed the damage in front of her.

"But the antidote comes with one complication: it could also bring the chibi Akatsuki members you have been hiding back into their original forms. But if you give the antidote to them, there won't be enough left to turn you back into a guy again. And vice versa for you guys also." As soon as they heard this, a ripple of gasps spread through the chibis who were perched on her desk.

"Oh…well, that makes everything a lot harder! Okay, then! You guys can have the antidote!" Naruto happily passed it to them. That is, until Itachi chucked it at him!

"You have it." Itachi stared at Naruto blankly. "It was you who took us in, so this is our gesture of thanks." None of the chibis disagreed with what Itachi said, because they knew it was the truth. To show their agreement, they all nodded their heads, creating yet another sparkly scene!

"You guys…" Tears flowed from her baby blue eyes. "Thank you!"

And so, from that day, Naruto lived happily with his exceptionally messed-up and dysfunctional family!

**THE END!**

**Ha, that was SO cheesy! I think I've been watching too much anime recently! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story from beginning to end and hope you have a great day/night! Reviews would make me smile, even though I don't deserve any! The credits will be coming out soon and I might add an epilogue, to show my appreciation for every single one of you!**

**Thank you all for your support!**

**See you soon,**

**Lori Konosuna xx**


	24. Epilogue!

**Hello, everyone! After a long time of thinking, I finally decided to add an epilogue to my story! I hope you all like it VERY much! Thanks for still favoring and viewing this story, even though it's already completed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! All of the characters and original story line belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chibi-san! Epilogue!_**

Naruto leaped out of bed excitedly as soon as he caught sight of the bright, warm sunshine outside of his tiny apartment. Today was the day that he'd finally be able to see Iruka, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, as they had just came back from their mission! He just couldn't wait to tell them all about the messed up, strange and weird adventures that had happened to him over the holidays!

Not too soon after he got dressed and gulped down 5 containers of Instant Ramen, Naruto ran ninja style to the village gates, carrying Chibi Hidan with him for no particular reason. The cool air made them both shiver.

"Why the *BLEEP*are we standing here?" Chibi Hidan glared at Naruto, his eyes steely.

"Well Hidan, that's because they're coming back!" His eyes sparkled as he caught sight of some figures strolling in his direction. They were back!

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled happily while waving to them, his mouth stretched into a huge and friendly grin. Iruka and his team waved back, Konohamaru speeding ahead.

"Narutoooo!" He yelled joyfully as he gave Naruto a huge tackle hug. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"Um…what?" Naruto laughed at the young boy's eagerness, as it almost reminded Naruto of how he used to act when he was younger.

Poof! Konohamaru henged into a woman with an extremely scary bust. "This is my new and improved sexy jutsu! What do ya think of it?"

Naruto was so shocked and awed by his little friend's immense progress in the arts that he clattered to the ground, a huge river of blood seeping out of his nose. Chibi Hidan, on the other hand, was going absolutely crazy with excitement. "Do that *BEEP* again! That was *BEEPING* awesome!"

"Konohamaru! You're such an idiot!" Moegi slapped him over the head angrily. "Now look what you've done to poor Naruto!"

"Ouch! That HURT, you monster!" Konohamaru screamed, earning him another slap and an extra punch from Moegi for good measure. Udon hurried in to try and break up the fight that was about to start, while Hidan cheered Moegi on, even offering to join in the fight.

Iruka sweat dropped at the chaos and madness around him. _It's nice to see everyone getting along…_ He thought.

After Naruto eventually gained consciousness, he invited the others to his house and explained his misadventures to them in the most intricate detail. Iruka was leaning onto the table absorbing every word that came out of the blonde's mouth, while Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru cracked up into intense laughter. Sadly, the Chibi Family had to listen to Naruto's strenuous attempt at storytelling as well.

"I should be telling the story to everyone instead! I am God, after all." Chibi Pein crossed his arms in anger as he plunked himself onto Naruto's bed with the others. This then caused the others to sigh, annoyed at Pein's ego.

"You're not God! Only Jashin-sama rules the skies, you heathen!" Hidan snapped.

"Hn." Chibi Itachi disagreed with Hidan's point of view.

"Can I eat you guys? I'm bored…" The white part of Zetsu moaned.

"If you do, I'll happily blow you up to show everyone just how amazing my art is, yeah!" Deidara boasted happily, already busying his hand mouths with ammunition.

"Blowing things up are not a form of art. My puppets will show you this!"

"Bring it on, mother*BLEEPERS*!"

And so a huge fight broke out, destroying half of the Naruto household within seconds! Naruto was about to blow up until he realized just how funny the overall scene looked. _They're all such temes…_ Naruto fondly thought, as he watched the action unfold in front of him.

"Wait! Tobi's got some good news to tell you all!" Tobi trilled buoyantly, stopping them all in mid-fight.

"What, brat? Can't you see I'm doing something?" Sasori glared at the orange masked chibi.

"Tobi thinks we should all go to the beach!" Tobi squealed, his mask glowing with anticipation as all the others sweat dropped at the weirdo standing in front of them.

_Is this really the reason why we stopped fighting for…? _As everyone pondered that strange thought, Tobi watched for their reactions anxiously and hopefully, his only visible eye sparkling with the sunlight.

"That's a great idea, Tobi-kun!" Naruto scooped the chibi in his arms and enveloped him in a big hug. "Let's go to the beach!"

"You're forgetting one thing: what are we supposed to wear to the beach?" Konan moaned, trying to worm her way out of the unlucky situation that was going to happen soon.

"Oh, don't worry! I've got a few costumes made especially for you guys!" Naruto winked, sending a fake, over-sparkly anime heart into the air.

"What the hell is this?" Kakazu felt like murdering Naruto for their outfits. He was wearing rainbow patterned speedos, while Itachi was decked in a frilly pink bikini. The others outfits were just as insane, ranging from Akatsuki-themed shorts to an outrageous bright green mankini.

Hidan definitely wasn't feeling happy.

* * *

After a million complaints and moans from the others, Naruto's HUGE gang of friends reached the local beach, sparkles in their eyes. The sparkles increase even more as they caught sight of the soft, grainy golden and platinum shaded sand and gazed at the azure, cool blue sea. Their inner selves drooled when they glimpsed at the many dripping and bold shades of ice cream, li-

"That's enough, Author-sempai!" Tobi squeaked in a shrilly tone of voice, disrupting the great imagery I was trying to create for the dear readers. "Now, let's go swimming!"

At the word water, Kisame sprinted in the water, screaming "Yay! I love this!" which was a surprise. **((A/N: But then, everyone is OOC in this fic…))** As soon as he did that, Kakazu's money-obsessed side switched on, as he charged everyone around him a weirdly priced ¥5000 to get into the sea, de-attracting many visitors, as most had not brought a single coin with them.

On the other side of the beach, Hidan was busying himself by trying to sacrifice anyone who said he was cute to Jashin, including poor little Ino and Sakura.

"How can you live with such annoying people?" Sakura queried Naruto, pointing a finger towards Tobi, who was chucking flowers at everyone.

"It's pretty easy to deal with, actually. I have Itachi around, which helps keep us all sane." Naruto happily smiled at his pink-haired friend. "I bet you'll get along well with them, too!"

"I think you would." Chibi Itachi stared at Sakura blankly.

"~Awww thanks Itachi-kun!~" Sakura cooed happily. "I think you look adorable in your swimsuit!"

At the mentioning of this, Itachi glared at Naruto and he grimaced sheepishly in reply.

It was definitely going to be a long and annoying beach trip for them…

* * *

Sasuke sat in the Uchiha compound, happy that he didn't go to the beach with Naruto and the others. _If I did, then I'd never be able to watch the latest episode of __**Fairy Tail**__…_ He sighed in relief. If he had missed that episode, he would've died inside!

_Ding dong!_ The doorbell to his house rung, making Sasuke turn around in surprise. Not many people were brave enough to visit his house…

Tiredly, he helped himself off his tiny armchair and slid open the wooden doors, the sudden blast of sunlight obscuring his vision. As Sasuke shielded his eyes, he looked for the idiot who had rung his doorbell and interrupted his anime time. "Strange…there's nobody here." He wondered aloud.

"Ooh! Hello, Ssasuke-kun! We've come to take you!" A snake-like voice chimed.

"Finally, Lord! We can accomplish our mission!" The other guy lifted up his glasses, creating a creepy and weird cascade of sparkles.

Sasuke's eyes travelled downwards towards the sound of the voices and screamed.

Two new chibis had just arrived in Konoha!

**~Finally! It took me a month and a half to write this! Thanks guys and goodbye! :)~**


	25. Author's note :)

**Hello! I wanted to just say thank you for accompanying me on the long journey that has been **_**Chibi-san!**_** It has been almost 7 months, hasn't it! Wow…and your views have been beautiful, ranging all the way from Moldova to the USA! I am very grateful and hope you may read my other stories sometime! Also, would any of you like me to review your stories as a way of saying thanks? **

**Have a good time, everyone and make sure to stay smiling!**

**Lots of love,**

**Lori Konosuna *::* XXX**


End file.
